


The First Time For A Lifetime

by amy1705



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, First Time, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rating: NC17, White Collar OT3 (Elizabeth/Peter/Neal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings/Spoilers: pre-OT3 (barely), set during S02E08  “Company Man.”  Neal/El first time<br/>Summary: Peter thinks Neal and Elizabeth should spend some time alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time For A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidchild67](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rabidchild67).



> This was originally posted at whitecollarswap. I will be crossposting on dreamwidth and AO3
> 
> Title: The First Time for a Lifetime  
> Author:amy1705fl  
> For:rabidchild67  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Characters/Pairings: Peter/Neal, Neal/El  
> Word count: ~1600  
> Warnings/Spoilers: pre-OT3 (barely), set during S02E08 “Company Man.” Neal/El first time  
> Summary: Peter thinks Neal and Elizabeth should spend some time alone together.  
> Beta by Donutsweeper  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just having fun with them.

The hotel suite no longer echoes with the sounds of sex. The rhythmic slap of skin on skin has dwindled away to the barest hint of sweaty slickness. The grunts and moans have diminished to heavy breathing. The filthy utterances have faded to gentle murmurings of love and affection.

Peter and Neal lie face to face in the center of the bed. The mulberry silk sheet barely veils their lower bodies and tangled limbs.  
"That steak was amazing,” Peter said.  
"I think you need to have Kobe beef more often."  
"Dessert was the best part of the meal though,” Peter replies with a wicked glint in his eyes.  
"Yeah, who knew you could do that with a Butterfinger bar.”  
Neal pulls Peter closer and idly begins to stroke his back.  
"El taught me. I miss her."  
"Me too."  
"I hated to leave her all alone in Brooklyn. She just got back from her trip out west."  
"Maybe I should drop by for a visit, “ Neal muses.  
"There's no reason the two of you can't spend some time together without me.”  
"We'd rather spend the time with you, preferably naked."  
"Why don't you make dinner for Elizabeth tomorrow night since I've been invited to dinner by Mr. Kent."  
Neal's hand stops moving as he listens to his lover.  
"Peter, are you sure? It's seems a little odd to go on a date with your wife."  
"Neal,the night the three of us talked about our plans for the future, what were they?”  
“Fucking like bunnies for the rest of our lives. And living happily ever after.”  
A fond, exasperated sigh issues from Peter's lips.  
"We've had our time alone, so I think you two should as well. You and Elizabeth need to create your own memories."  
"Yes, sir." Neal replies with a michieveous grin.

*****

"El, There's someone here to see you," Yvonne says from the doorway of Elizabeth's office.  
She looks up to see Neal standing behind her assistant, holding a bouquet of pink and white stargazer lilies in his hands, looking as dashing as ever...  
"My favorites. You remembered."  
She gets up and walks to the door. He hands her the flowers and kisses her cheek.  
"Hello, Neal"  
"Lovely as always, Mrs. Burke."  
"Thanks Yvonne,” she says and closes the door behind her assistant. She puts the flowers down and steps into Neal's open arms. El looks up at Neal from beneath her long dark lashes. He grins a dirty little grin. She's using one of his favorite moves. It always drives Peter crazy. Neal has met his match in the Burkes' and he wouldn't change a thing. Well, he would have gotten to the sex earlier. He leans down to kiss her. Her tongue slips past his lips and explores this new territory.  
"What brings you here today?"  
"I would like to invite you to dinner tonight."  
"Ooh, a date! Where are we going?"  
"I want to cook dinner for you at my place."  
"Your place," she smiles. "Just the two of us?"  
"Just the two of us," he replies with a gleam of warmth in his eyes.  
"I'd love to. Anything I can bring?"  
"Just your beautiful self."

*****

Neal is making a last minute adjustment to dinner. He is wearing a dark gray button down shirt open at the collar exposing a deep v of pale skin. His charcoal gray pants are perfectly tailored. There is a light but firm knock on his door. His bare feet whisper against the hardwood floor as he walks.  
"Just a moment."  
Elizabeth is at his door with a small cheesecake and fresh raspberries. She is wearing a dusty pink silk wrap blouse with a tight indigo blue skirt that ends just above her knees and matching peep toe pumps  
“You brought my favorite dessert, Thank you.”  
“You're welcome.”  
"Right on time, too. The food is almost ready. Are those Louboutins from the spring line?"  
"They're new. You like?" She strikes a pose reminiscent of a forties pinup girl.  
"I like very much," he purrs as his eyes linger on her legs and feet.  
He takes dessert from her and places it in the refrigerator.  
Neal reaches up and brushes a stray lock of hair across her cheek with the back of his hand and then tucks it behind her ear.  
El smiles and leans into his hand.  
"Smells delicious. What's for dinner?"  
"A rack of lamb, pasta with roasted vegetables and feta and a green salad."  
Neal carries the food to the table on the terrace and then holds Elizabeth's chair for her.  
They talk, they laugh, they flirt. They have another glass of wine and dance to the soft jazz playing.  
Neal slowly twirls El and then brings her back and encloses her in his arms back to front. He pushes her dark hair to the side and begins to kiss her behind her ear. Kissing and nibbling his way down her smooth neck to where it meets a pale creamy shoulder. He sucks and tongues her collarbone as a soft moan escapes her. She can feel him growing hard at the small of her back.  
"It's getting late."  
"Stay."  
"I need to …" she gasps as Neal bites her neck. "Satch ..."  
He slowly turns her around and whispers in her ear, "Peter called the dog sitter this afternoon.”  
Neal begins to kiss and nibble her neck and slowly wanders down to the swell of her breasts.  
His fingers are teasing open her blouse as he goes. He mouths her nipples through her lacy bra. They harden and darken in response to his attentions.  
"Uunnhhm" spills from Elizabeth's throat. Neal undoes her bra and exposes her bare breasts to his hungry gaze.  
"You are so beautiful." He reaches down and runs his hand up along her the back of her thigh from inside her skirt to find she's not wearing panties. His eyes dilate and darken with arousal as he looks into her clear blue eyes.  
"Find something interesting?" she asks. He smiles as he slides his hand back around to the front and finds her clit and brushes lightly against it.  
"What do you think?" A soft slight mewing is his only answer. One hand has unbuttoned his shirt and the other is circling around his waist beneath the soft material. She continues to caress his back then brings her hand up to grasp his shoulder. She lets the other hand rest on his lean bicep and then softly ghost down his torso to his groin where she can feel his erection straining to be free. She presses her palm against it through his pants.  
"Mmm, a present to unwrap." She unbuckles his belt and reaches into his pants to caress his cock.  
"El, he groans out her name in a shaky voice."I think we should move to the bedroom."  
Neal shrugs out of his shirt letting it fall carelessly to the floor. El takes off her shoes and loses her blouse and bra along the way. Neal pulls out his belt and discards his pants wearing only his clingy boxer briefs. El watches his cock spring free as she pulls his underwear down his thighs. He steps free of them then helps her remove her skirt as she turns so he can reach the zipper. She shimmies out of her skirt and tumbles backward across the bed. Neal drops to his knees and dives in. He begins at her instep, licking and biting his way up her calf and along her inner thigh. Neal spreads her pussy lips apart and slowly licks from top to bottom. He places one hand under her butt and lifts a bit so he can reach further with his tongue. He licks her asshole with a light but steady pressure and a flicking sensation.  
“Does that feel good?"  
"Ohh yeah."  
They both fall silent as Neal concentrates on eating her pussy.  
"I always knew you had ...unnhh... a clever tongue."  
"In many, many ways," he agrees with a deep chuckle against her sensitive heated flesh.  
He puts one long finger in her cunt and begins to thrust, She starts moving her hips in rhythm with his hand and ask for more. She starts to fist her hand into the bedclothes. The other is on his head, grasping his hair and guiding his movements. He adds a second finger and then a third.  
El moans "Harder baby" in response. He fucks her with three fingers and licks around her clit. Her keening increases in volume and speed.  
“Almost, Almost, Oh God!!” She drenches his hand as she comes. He thrusts a few more times before pulling his fingers out of her cunt. He deliberately stares into her eyes as he slowly licks her juice off his hand. El watches him with a hungry look on her flushed face.  
"Neal, I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my name," she says in a low lust roughened voice.  
"Yes ma'am." Neal repiles with a lecherous smirk on his full lips.

*****

The guest suite no longer echoes with the sounds of sex. The rhythmic tattoo of the headboard against the wall has dwindled away to the barest hint of exhausted bodies. The cries and moans have diminished to slow regular breathing. The filthy utterances have faded to gentle murmurings of love and affection. Neal and Elizabeth lie face to face in the center of the bed. The Egyptian cotton sheet barely veils their lower bodies and tangled limbs.

The first time for a lifetime.

Fin


End file.
